So Far Away
by DivineSilence
Summary: Dreams can seem so real sometimes. Especially for Hermione Granger. Based on the song by Staind


So Far Away  
  
This is my life  
  
It's not what it was before  
  
All these feelings I've shared  
  
A pair of hazel gazed over the room watching everything. Graduation had finally come and Hermione Granger wasn't entirely sure she was ready for the outside world. Hogwarts had been part of her life so much. Her life now compared to her life before the letter came was entirely different. A pair of silver eyes met her gaze as she looked at him, Draco Malfoy her worst enemy. He had definatly changed a lot since they began school. He wasn't as mean and he was better looking a lot better looking. He finally looked away toward one of his friends. Somehow this gesture reached deep inside her soul and made her sad a feeling she didn't often feel.  
  
And these are my dreams  
  
That I've never lived before  
  
Somebody shake me  
  
Cause I   
  
I must be sleeping  
  
Night had came soon only a week then they would leave Hogwarts forever unless they wanted to teach,which was not on Hermione's agenda. Walking outside by the lake her thoughts dwelled on what she was going to do after Hogwarts. As she was thinking her eyes caught a figure walking near her. Wrapping her cloak around her she closed her eyes afraid to see what it was, footsteps echoed through the desolate grounds and then stopped. A soft hand lifted her chin as she opened her eyes to a pair of silver ones.  
  
Now that we're here,  
  
So far away  
  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
  
And all in the mistakes,  
  
One life contained  
  
They all finally start to go away  
  
Now that we're here it's so far away  
  
And I feel like I can face the day I can forgive  
  
And I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today.  
  
As his eyes pierced into her's it seemed like everything that had happened in the past fell apart and away. It felt like everything in the whole world didn't matter anymore and all that mattered was this momment. "Draco", she breathed, "What are you-". "Shh", he whispered putting a finger to her pale lips and leaning in a bit. Her body was trembling and her heart racing as he did this, it didn't add up to her at all but all her thought was cut off by one beautiful kiss. When they finally broke Hermione's face was flushed and her eyes dazed. "Wow", she murmmered looking up into his eyes. "Hermione I just want to tell you I'm sorry for all that happened and I hope you'll find it in your hear to forgive me", he said not breaking the gaze.  
  
These are my words  
  
That I've never said before  
  
I think I'm doing okay  
  
Her mind froze as he spoke, 'He's sorry he's really sorry', she thought. "Draco I forgive you", she said slowly tears coming to her eyes. She didn't expect to get so emotional about something so simple but she did. His hand came to her face lifting it slightly and brushing away her small tears. 'If I was asked last year if I would ever forgive Malfoy I would say no but now I can't imagine not saying yes. What's wrong with me?', she thought as she was pulled into another kiss.  
  
And this is the smile   
  
That I've never shown before  
  
Somebody shake me cause I  
  
I must be sleeping  
  
A smile came upon his face as they broke away. Not a smirk not even a fake smile a true genuine smile. "You don't do that much do you?", she asked quietly smiling herself. "What oh ya I don't. Only to people I really care about", He whispered pulling her hand into his. "This has to be a dream because it's to good to be true", she whispered.  
  
Now that we're here,  
  
So far away  
  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
  
And all in the mistakes,  
  
One life contained  
  
They all finally start to go away  
  
Now that we're here it's so far away  
  
And I feel like I can face the day I can forgive  
  
And I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today.  
  
Walking into the dark castle alone they felt finally whole, like everything was finally ok.Of course none of this made sense at all but hey she wasn't complaining. Right now it didn't matter what Ron, Harry, Ginny, or anyone else said life was perfect.   
  
I'm so afraid of waking  
  
Please don't shake me  
  
Afraid of waking  
  
Please don't shake me  
  
Suddenly an alarm went off in the small dorm room. Hermione jolted up breathing heavily it was a dream it was always a dream.  
  
A/N: Well this took like a month to write and knowing me it probably sucks so ya..but that's ok!lol Well R/r and feel free to flame me! ^_^ -Xamphia 


End file.
